This I Promise You
by Oh Anna
Summary: Little fic about Sasuke and Sakura . . SasuSaku . . quite sweet actually . . please read! Sounds better than the summary!


Hey! This is my fan fic! It has a song in here, kinda corny too . .

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto . . . sue me for all I care . . you'll get around . . 25 cents at the most . . )

Sasuke's POV

_**Well . . . . here I am, waiting for Team 7 . . . . another ordinary day is gonna pass by. . . Sakura will ask me out . . . Naruto will complain being hungry . . . . Kakashi would be at least three hours late . . . . and I would be another cold-hearted freak . . . but that could change . . . .**_

_**Sakura could stop asking me out . . . . and Naruto could actually stop being hungry . . . . and Kakashi-sensei could buy at least a dozen of alarm clocks that would wake him up . . . . and here comes Sakura . . . .**_

_**Sakura . . . you're really pretty you know, if I could tell you . . . . you smell like cherry blossoms, you're really kind, and gentle, of course, you may be annoying, but that's why I like you. You look so cute whenever you're pouting, and when you punch Naruto for asking for ramen . . . . maybe . . . . I could change that. I could ask you out, maybe . . . . tonight . . . . maybe . . . . maybe . . . . **_

Normal POV

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Good mooorning!" Sakura shouted running to her long time crush. "Sasuke-kun, would you go out with me?" the cherry blossom asked . . . .

"No." Sasuke answed and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, okay . . . ." Sakura sadly looked down.

"Demo . . . " Sasuke suddenly asked . . . .

"Demo . . . . will you go out with me Sakura?" Sasuke finished. When Sakura looked up, she saw two beautiful black orbs staring at her.

"N-Nani?" Sakura asked, trying to understand what he said to her.

"I said, do you want to go out with me?" Sasuke said, this time staring at two gorgeous emeralds . . .

"Sou ka?"

"Hontou ni . . . "

"O-Okay!" Sakura said this time smiling her biggest smiles.

'_She looks so beautiful . . . . that smile . . . . it's so lovely . . . .' _Sasuke said inside his head.

"I'll go to your house tonight at six thirty. Don't bring anything."

"Hai!"

SIX FIFTEEN IN THE UCHIHA MANSION . . . .

_Sasuke's POV_

'**_Okay . . . music . . . check . . . . food . . . check . . . . drinks . . . check . . . . mat . . . check . . . .blanket . . . check . . . . basket . . . check . . . . candles . . . check . . . . matches . . . check . . . . anything missing? Kunai pouch, extra shuriken, alright . . . all ready . . . time to go . . . .'_**

SIX TWENTY FIVE IN THE HARUNO HOUSE . . . .

_Sakura's POV_

'**_OMG! OMG! Five more minutes before Sasuke-kun comes! Am I cute now? WAIT! My hair! I thought I just combed it a while ago? –Knock Knock—OMG OMG! He's here!'_**

Normal POV

Mrs. Haruno opened the door, and she found Sasuke there . . .

"Why hello there Sasuke-kun, what cam I help you?"

"Good evening Haruno-san" Sasuke bowed down to Sakura's mother.

"Mom!" a voice was heard "Hey Mom! Who's at the – " Sakkura couldn't continue because she saw Sasuke bowing down to her mother . . .

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Haruno-san, may I have permission from you to take your daughter out for dinner?" Sasuke suddenly asked still bowing down.

"Why, of course Sasuke-kun, but just take care of her for me, alright?"

"Of course, Haruno-san. Arigato." When Sasuke said that, he stood up straight and smiled at Mrs. Haruno and then at Sakura.

"Ready to go, Sakura?"

"H-Hai!"

"Be careful you two!" Mrs. Haruno shouted as the two genins walked to the Park . . .

WHEN THEY REACHED THE PARK . . . . .

"Ne, Sasuke-kun where are we going? And, what are we gonna do?"

"You'll see."

"Is it a surprise?"

"You can say that . . . "

"Sakura . . . "

"hai?"

"You look pretty in that dress . . . ." Sasuke said looking at the dress Sakura was wearing . . . it was a green silk dress that had thin pink straps going down to the mid section of her back, then there was a thick pink ribbon at her waist and small glittering cherry blossoms forming one huge cherry blossom at the lower part of her dress; and she wasn't wearing her hitai-ate.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun . . . you look handsome too . . . " Sakura said, looking at Sasuke's clothes . . . . he had a black turtle neck long sleeved shirt with a small Uchiha crest at the lower left hand corner at the back, and he was wearing black cargo pants with his kunai/shuriken pouch; and his head protector was hidden under his shirt as a belt.

After ten more minutes of walking, Sasuke stopped under at the biggest Sakura tree in the park on a hill. He went under it and removed the basket and he got out a red mat and one thick blanket. He got out Tupperware's, water bottles, chopsticks, candles and matches. He set it all up in record time and he called Sakura to join him.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, you planned this all? The Food looks delicious!" Sakura said looking at the food.

"C'mon, the food's getting cold."

"What's this called?" Sakura asked looking at the food Sasuke handed her.

"I really don't know, but my mother used to cook it to me when I was young and she taught me how to cook it . . . . she said it was an old Uchiha recipe passed down . . ."

"Really . . . So . . . you're telling me, that, you cooked this all?"

"Hai . . ."

"Wooow! I didn't know you could cook!"

"Hey, I'm living alone, I gotta eat to you know . . . "

"Hehe! Gomen nasai, I was just didn't know you could cook. And really well too! This is delicious!"

So the two of them ate a candle light dinner under the moon and stars with cherry blossoms dancing in the wind surrounding them. After they ate dinner Sasuke rummaged the basket he brought with him and he brought out a disk man and two battery operated speakers. Sakura looked puzzled at the things, but Sasuke caught a glimpse at her face and couldn't suppress a small smile. He plugged the speakers to the disk man and pressed the play button. He stood up and held out a hand to Sakura.

"Will you dance with me?"

For the second time that day, Sakura was mesmerized staring at the deep black orbs.

"H-Hai."

They both stood up and went under the moon and stars. Sakura rested her head on his broad shoulder and buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes while resting her hands on his shoulders, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair . . . . as the music started they started swaying in the rhythm of music, controlling their every movement.

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surrounds you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_When you're standing here all alone..._

'_**Sakura, how will I ever tell you how I really feel? It's not easy. Will you feel the same way as me? Will I be able to love you as much as I love myself . . . . '**_

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

'_**Sasuke-kun . . . what's happening? Are you trying to tell me something? Do you . . . do you . . . love me? Are the ice walls around your heart finally melting?'**_

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never,_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun . . . _

'**_Sakura, if I tell you how I really feel, will you understand? Will you get mad at me? You're the only one I've really cared about, apart from a team mate . . . .'_**

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_And I know this feeling won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_ooh I promise you_

'**_Sasuke-kun, I love you . . . . I really do . . . . do you understand that? I love you, with all my heart . . . . I hope you love me too . . . ._**

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

'_**Sakura, if I can only tell you how much I love you, please don't reject me . . . maybe you love someone else . . . . I've always said you're annoying, demo . . . I really don't mean it . . . I really don't . . . . '**_

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day _

_And I know this feeling won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

'_**I'll tell her, tonight . . . . right now . . . '**_

'_**I'll tell him, tonight . . . . right now . . .'**_

_Every word I say is true._

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you..._

_Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

'_**How much I love her . . . .'**_

'_**How much I love him . . . .'**_

When the music stopped, they looked at each others eyes, as their faces were only millimeters apart. Their eyes closed, and before they knew it they were finally . . . .

PrincessMoi : I leave it at that. You imagine the rest I'm not allowed to type the remaining words . . . please review . . . . Thanks!


End file.
